New Beginning
by PetrovaReads
Summary: Katherine was supposed to die, but instead she got transported to Asgard. What will happen when she meets Loki? Will sparks fly or will they loathe each other with hatred? Post: Thor: The Dark World.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy this fanfic :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Thor. All rights go to the owners.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Katherine POV

Everything was dark and misty. I didn't know where I was, I was walking for a long time and I was beginning to become weaker and weaker. Great, I sound like Elena. My boring dishcloth Doppelgänger, who is having the time of her life. While I am in the middle of nowhere. Am I on the other side? I got pulled by a strong wind and landed here, anywhere really. I could be on another planet for all I knew. After what seemed like forever I saw a little light gleam ahead. I sighed with relief. I staggered to the light ahead, as I went forward I came across a big metal gate. It was dark and gloomy but I could make out I just came out of a forest of some kind. Due to all the insect noises and animals moving in the bushes. I wasn't scared. Please, I'm Katherine Pierce. A survivor. I looked up at the gates that were thrice the size of me, was I supposed to knock or what? I was so confused, my heart was racing and I didn't know what to do. This was new territory for me, I could get killed with whatever was beyond those gates. I took the courage to knock. _It's now or never Katherine_, I told myself. I took a deep breath and knocked on the cold metal gates. Slowly I stepped back waiting for the gates to open. The gates finally opened and two men with heavy gold and brown armour came into view. Whoa! They were tall and well-built, they looked liked Vikings or gladiators or something. I don't know. "You, what is your name?" The man on the right said. I looked at him and lifted my eyebrow, "my name is Katherine."

"Well lady Katherine, what brings you to the gates of Asgard?"

"Asgard?" I looked at him confused. Where was Asgard? The name rang a bell but I couldn't remember where I heard it before.

"It looks as if we have a trespasser," the man on the left said. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Look, I think your mistaken, I was not trespassing. I need help," I pleaded to them but they were not believing me. This is amazing, everywhere I go trouble follows. Nothing ever good happens to me. I'm bad luck. Am I cursed or something?

"Tell that to the king," they tied my hands with hand chains and dragged me inside.

"Please, just listen to me. I am innocent. You must be mistaken." I screamed loud to get people's attention, who just looked and carried on with whatever they had to do. It felt like 1492 all over again. What am I supposed to do, run? I am **sick **of running away from everything, I know I got captured by some tall, lean guards who looked so intimidating, I wouldn't be able to get out of their hold, compared to my weak, fragile human state. If I was a vampire I still had a better chance but it would be minimal.

"Silence! The king will decide your punishment." They stopped me and the guard on the right stared at me, his hazel eyes looking straight into my brown eyes. "Understand. I do not want another word from you."

I nodded. "I understand." It was best if I kept my mouth shut, I still do not know what these guards are capable of, they could be ruthless killers for all I knew.

"Good, now let's go."

* * *

Several minutes later, I felt something shake me, it was a strong hand. I looked up and saw that I was on the floor. I must have fallen asleep. The guards dragged me up roughly and pushed me forward.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked the guard on left who had blue eyes.

"Yes, you did."

After so much walking, we came across these big golden and brown doors. As they opened, inside I came across a gigantic hall with red carpet going down the hallway and golden steps that led up to a big throne with an old man sitting on it with guards on either side at the bottom of the steps. I never felt more intimidated in my life, this was the worst situation to be in. Calmly we went towards the throne, what was going to happen to me? Would I get executed or prisoned? Only time could tell. I am supposed to be dead, the end of Katherine Pierce but instead here I am, facing my doom.

"My king, in the midst of guarding, we came across an intruder outside the gates of Asgard, we assume she is an assassin or a spy for enemy realms," the guard with hazel eyes spoke to the king. I saw the two guards kneel on one knee and their right hand coming across, landing on their left shoulder. I followed what they did, if I did not I would get into more trouble.

The king looked at me, he had a gold eye patch on his left eye, so I could only see his right eye. He looked old and ill for a king, he must have been for a long time now. "Young lady, what is your name?"

I looked at the king and took a deep breath, if I told him my name was Katherine the king would immediately know I am not from Asgard, but the guards already know I am not from Asgard. "Katherine, my king."

"Well lady Katherine, what do you seek in Asgard?"

"I do not seek nothing, I just need aid, my king," I replied.

The king began walking down the steps and standing in front of me, "dear child, how do I know you are not lying?"

Oh great, now he thinks I'm lying, "my king, I am not a master of lies, I am a mere woman who needs help."

"I am afraid, for the welfare of Asgard, you will need be locked up, until further notice. We will need find out who you are and if you are a threat to Asgard." He looked at me and then to the guards, "take her to the dungeons until further notice, she is to stay there."

Unbelievable. I have to go to the dungeons until further notice, to prove my innocence. What if there is no proof? Then I will have to rot away in a dungeon all my life, I don't even know if I am dead or alive. How did I survive?

"Umm...I will need...a change of clothes," I hesitantly spoke, I didn't know if the king allowed me to speak, but I need a fresh pair of clothes, I was not going to stay in these cloths forever, I don't even know how long I have been in these dirty clothes.

The king looked at me, "yes, it would seem better that way."

I ignored what he said as he called a handmaid to give me clothe's to get changed in. She took me to a room that was empty with nothing in it and gave me a normal grey dress, with white lace on the wrist of the sleeves. I did not say anything because, it was better than nothing. I got changed and when I came out, the maid had gone and the two guards stood there to take me to the dungeons.

* * *

We walked and entered the dungeon, the dungeons architecture was impeccable just like the castle itself. The cells in the dungeon that held prisoners, were not any normal caged cell but were gold and white, it looked like a force field to stop the prisoners from escaping.

We walked to my cell, as we walked all the prisoners started to make noise, banging on the yellow barrier, it rippled and sent them flying back. I looked at all the people in the cells, some were tall and scrawny, while others were big and bulky. We came to a halt and stood outside my cell, it was full of other prisoners and all of them were men. I felt uncomfortable and uneasy. These men could do anything with me and I was weak and vulnerable, so I could not defend myself. I turned to look at the guards, "Look, I cannot be in that cell with them, I am a woman, I need privacy. Please just give me a cell that is empty." I looked at the guards with pleading eyes, hopefully they would listen. The guards looked at each other and nodded, they escorted me to a cell that was empty. The barriers were down for a less than two seconds and the guards pushed me in, I fell on the floor and watched them leave. _So much for hospitality._ I got up and looked around, there was a bed against a wall and opposite the bed was a sink and toilet. Otherwise the cell was empty and plain white. Wow, I feel so much at home already.

I looked outside my cell to look to see who I had the privilege of seeing everyday, across was an empty cell, with a desk and a chair in the middle. That is odd. On the desk was a stack of books and a few candles on either side of the desk, there was also a feather quill dipped in an ink holder. On the ceiling was a big chandelier, with diamond crystals that lit up the cell. On the left of the cell was a king sized bed and on either side were bookshelves and a little chest draw on the right side of the bed, upon the chest draw was a plate of green grapes and a goblet that had some sort of liquid inside it. It was beautifully engraved with markings and crystals of all sorts of colours. The goblet was brown with hints of gold and silver. This was very bizarre, the cell was full of these objects but nobody was inside. I went closer to the cell to see, but the barrier stung my cheek. I hissed at the contact and moved away. I sighed and went to my bed, I fell asleep in an instant letting my dreams capture me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Loki POV

I was beginning to lose sleep, moping around in this cell, Thor is having the privilege of rehearsing kingly duties, he is a witless oaf who cannot rule a kingdom. Asgard needs a smart and conniving king who can help the kingdom in every aspect. Thor is nothing but brawn, he hardly has a brain. I should be king of Asgard. It is my birthright to be king. Odin just see's Thor as king, of course he does. He does not want a frost giant on the throne of Asgard, even though he claims I too is his son and he loves me the same as Thor, he has always shown more affection to Thor than to me. Thor's greatness shone while I was left to look in the sidelines. I just have to get out of this cell, somehow. It would be impossible to break the barrier since it deflects all types of sorcery and magic. I decided to read a book, well that is all I can do in here, these books would be the death of me. Mother has tried to make this cell comfortable for me, but as much as she tries, I still loathe Odin and Thor for putting me in here. My intentions were normal, I was told as a child that I would be king, so I am making that happen. I **should** be king, Midgard needed a ruler, a king that would help them into greatness. But no, Odin and Thor thought that the **_"throne would suit me ill."_**What would they know? I too have a right just as much as Thor. I was interrupted from my thoughts when i heard a bang coming from the opposite cell, that is odd, that cell was empty. I could not see the person because the bookshelves were blocking my peripheral vision. I stood up and walked to the disturbance, nobody interrupted my thoughts. I looked the cell and saw a young maiden, she was extraordinary beautiful, with an oval face and fine bone structure, she had a abundance of brown curly hair and almond-shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes. She did not look like an Asgardian. Good I thought, the maidens in Asgard were not doing justice for me any more, their golden locks were boring the hell out of me. However, this dark-haired beauty was intriguing, something about her made me curious. Her olive skin tone was glowing with anger and her cheeks were flushed red. She was sitting on the floor, just staring at the ground. Several minutes passed as I just stared at her, she was still in that same place, she did not move an inch. Finally she stood up and sat on her bed, she looked at me and glared. The fire was burning in her eyes, she had so much anger. A maiden should always keep a calm expression, but not this woman. This woman is anything but calm, she is stubborn and I like it.

* * *

3rd POV

Katherine felt the light shine bright in her eyes, she did not want to get up, but the light was interrupting her sleep. This light will be on 24 hours a day, there was no on/off switch to take the light off from the barriers. She had to cover her eyes with her arm or pillow. "_This isn't fair."_ Katherine thought. She couldn't even shower, It had been days, since she last showered. _"I didn't deserve this, it was Elena's fault for feeding me the cure and I had to survive, for my daughter. She was all I had, we were going to start a life together. But I was selfish, I wanted Stefan also, the same Stefan who killed me with the travellers knife. Oh how I hate the Mystic Falls gang. I despise them with every bone in my body, how dare they send me here? I did not deserve this, I was protecting myself from harm, they call me manipulative, sadistic, self-centered and a psychotic bitch, but they aren't any different. They kill and save themselves, for them to survive. But no, It is always Katherine who ends up locked up in tombs and dungeons." _Katherine thought quietly. Katherine stopped thinking and went to the golden barriers, she had enough. She wanted to destroy the people in Mystic Falls, especially Elena. She barged at the wall at full force, but nothing happened. Instead the barriers rippled and sent her flying to the ground from the impact. Katherine rubbed her arm from the fall and knew for certain, there would be a bruise tomorrow on her arm. Katherine sighed in defeat. She was never one to give up that easily, however, due to circumstances like this, she was limited. Her eyes were full of heat and anger, she had no power or energy to go on and think of something to help her, she just stared at the ground. After some time she got up and sat on her bed, Katherine frowned, at the corner of her left eye she saw a figure looking in her direction. She looked up and saw a man, he had a pale white face with sharp facial features, he had long black hair, resting on his neck, the mans eyes were a shade of enticing emerald, he was quite tall, about three inches taller than Katherine, his body had a slim frame but it was toned and well-built, the man wore an armour that was gold, black and green. He was very handsome, Katherine wasnt going to lie about that. Although, he had a smirk on his face as he looked at her, almost mischievous. Katherine could smell trouble radiating off him, she was not going to try anything with him, not a relationship no, Katherine was off that boat. She had other things to worry about, her survival. Who did this man think he was anyway? He had all the luxuries in his cell, while she only had three objects. She glared at him, she was mad at being in this cell and on top of that, she has a cell-mate who does not mind his own business. She wanted to die, what did she have left to live for? Her family disowned and exiled her to England, her father took her daughter away and never wanted to see her again, but even though she loved them, truly. Klaus killed them in cold blood. And now her daughter is dead. Katherine looked away from the man, she could feel tears threatening to spill, she didn't want to look weak in front of him or the other prisoners, she had to let her past go and look towards her future. But, how can that even be possible? She does not have a future to look forward to. She could be stuck in this cell forever, if not proven innocent. There would most likely be no proof for them to find. She had no paperwork. She is supposed to be dead long time ago. Katherine was interrupted by a sound, she turned around and saw a handmaid with a tray of food in her hand. She began walking towards the bed, she placed the tray on the bed and turned to Katherine.

"Madam, your food." the handmaid with blonde hair and blue eyes gestured to the food.

"Madam? Why must you call me that? I am a prisoner."

"We are told to respect our elders, madam," she replied.

Katherine sat on the bed, "please, just call me Katherine."

"Of course, Ma...Katherine I mean," she spoke hesitantly.

Katherine raised her eye brow at her, "oh come on, I am not going to hurt you." She looked at the handmaiden and patted the space next to her on the bed. "Come, please sit."

"I..I.. do not think I should," she fumbled with words but sat down eventually.

Katherine set aside the tray on the floor, she would eat later she thought. Katherine looked at the young maiden and smiled, "you are quite young, to be a handmaiden."

The girl looked at her and frowned, "why would you say that?"

Katherine thought about the answer she was going to give, she couldn't say that she had a hand maiden before, that would be disclosing too much. Katherine doesn't trust no one here to tell them about her past, especially these handmaids, they love to gossip about anything. "_Why was I being nice to her? Ugh, being nice took so much effort, but I am lucky enough to actually talk to someone. Do these handmaids have jobs to do, because this handmaid was hesitant to sit down, but she did after a couple of seconds. It is best to keep myself to myself, I should learn by now, not to trust no one. Especially in this place."_ Katherine thought to herself, she contemplated on what to do next. "The handmaid I saw earlier was in her late 20's, I just found it odd to see a young handmaid. Ok, that is all. Thank you for your company." Katherine said as she began to leave. Katherine picked up her tray and looked at it, she rolled her eyes at the food. The food she was given was average, stale bread, carrot soup and water. _"The ideal prison food." _She thought. She began to eat, difficulty. Katherine manage to swallow the soup and eat the bread with the help of water, to moisten the bread. It wasn't much, but it was something. Out of curiosity, Katherine looked at the cell opposite her. He was there on his desk, reading. Katherine looked at him intently, but she turned away when he moved.

* * *

A/N: I am so glad, people are enjoying this. Do not worry, Loki and Katherine will meet officially in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, Thor or Marvel. All rights go to the owners.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Katherine had nothing else to do, but just stare at the four corners of the cell. She even began counting to five hundred. She was utterly bored and was starting to lose her mind. Katherine looked at the barrier that surrounded the cell. She saw her reflection in the barrier and was shocked to see her face, wrinkle free and her eyes were full of life and glowing. She was young again. _"How did that happen?" _Katherine mumbled. If she remembered correctly, before she "died" and went into Elena's body, her skin was sagged and old. But, not now. She was so confused but elated at the same time. She turned around and smiled to herself, Katherine sat on the bed for the fifth time now. Her routine was the same. Go to sleep, eat food when given, look at the cell opposite for a few seconds, wallow in thoughts and repeat. The best part was the sleeping, since that is all she could actually do.

The only person she could talk to was the handmaid, even though it was for five minutes, the handmaid at first was quite reserved but Katherine knew how to manipulate and trick the handmaids into giving her the answers she needed. Once you get them talking, they tell you all the dirty secrets they know. Katherine smiled. Maybe being in this cell was not so bad at all, It didn't matter if she was using her old tricks to her advantage, she was stuck in this cell and a bit of fun would not hurt.

Just on cue her food arrived and the person delivering it, was no other than the handmaid. Katherine smiled forcefully at her as she came in the room. The handmaid placed the tray of food on the bed besides her. "Katherine, your food."

"Thank you. So, what is on the menu today?"

"Bread, with tomato soup and water," she answered.

Katherine sighed. "How lucky am I, to have such exquisite food."

"Katherine, I would not call that." She looked at the food, "exquisite."

Katherine laughed. "I was being sarcastic. You truly are amusing." Katherine stood up and asked. "What is your name?"

"Umm...Sylvia. My name is Sylvia."

Katherine curtsied. "Well, it is a pleasure meeting you."

Sylvia blushed out of embarrassment. "Please Katherine, I do not need that amount of respect. I am not of status."

Katherine frowned. "And I am of status? Sylvia, I am a prisoner. A prisoner is not worth any amount of status. You have a title. You are a handmaid, that is more respect than a prisoner."

"I am sorry Katherine," she said sincerely.

Katherine smiled, "you do not need to apologise." Katherine took Sylvia's hand and bought her to sit on the bed. "I think you need a break, from all of this serving."

Sylvia fidgeted nervously, "please Katherine, I do not think it is wise, for me to sit." She looked at the opposite cell, "the prince would be furious."

Katherine frowned. "Prince?"

Sylvia looked at her and nodded, "yes. Prince Loki. He hates handmaids. He always plays horrific tricks on us, he loves to manipulate and cause trouble."

"Why is the prince in a cell?"

"He is in their for his crimes."

Katherine raised her eyebrows, _"this is interesting." _A prince in a cell, that could be her ticket out of here. She needed more information. Who was this prince? Where was Asgard? Katherine smirked to herself, and the only way to get that information is through the handmaid.

"What sort of crimes is he repenting for?" Katherine asked.

"He wanted to rule, he wanted to be king of Asgard. But he could not, because he is second in line for the throne."

"Who is first in line?"

"His brother prince Thor." Sylvia looked around the dungeon quickly and whispered. "However, prince Loki is not really Asgardian. He was adopted by king Odin, when he was a baby."

Katherine was shocked, this handmaid was either plain stupid or she loved to gossip. From the looks of it, she loved to gossip. Katherine had the experience of talking to handmaids and knowing there tricks. They were conniving and sly. Handmaids put on an innocent face in public but deep inside their soul, they are evil and greedy. They would do anything for loyalty, status and money. But, that was in every woman. They just want to be on top. Katherine was over that, she couldn't be bothered with gossiping and petty things like competing for a mans heart or status. From the course of centuries, Katherine did not have time for love or loyalty, she was on the run for five centuries, because when you do fall into that mushy gushy trap, your heart breaks little by little and your trust for people shatters. You become a shell of your own self and you just see one thing. To survive. Her motto was **_"better you die than I."_ **And it still was. If anyone got in the way of her, she wouldn't think twice about killing them. It was common biology. **Survival of the fittest.**

"So, why did the king adopt him?"

"Asgard and another realm called Jotunheim were at war. King Odin saw a baby crying, he was a frost giants offspring, so the king saw him all alone and vulnerable and took him."

"Jotunheim? Where is that?"

Sylvia frowned. "You are not Asgardian, are you"

Katherine sighed, "I do not know who I am?" She lied. Well, part of it was true. She was Katerina Petrova once upon a time, that was who she really was. But to be inconspicuous she had to change her name to Katherine Pierce, when she was exiled to England.

Flashback 

_"It's a girl." Her mother said. _

_Katerina was on the bed in pain, looking at her newborn daughter in her mothers arms. _

_"A girl." Katerina breathed. _

_"Please mother..." Katerina brought out her arm. "Let me see her." _

_They were interrupted by a deep voice. "Woman, dont!" Katerina's father interrupted. "What are you doing? _

_Katerina's mother gave the baby to her husband. _

_"Let me at least hold her once...just once...at least once." Katerina pleaded to her father._

_"Forget it...you have disgraced this family!" Her father shouted and took the baby away. _

_"Father, please! Father...no...please...NO!" Katerina yelled._

_"No Katerina, It's better for her! It's better for her." Her mother said. _

_"No, mother, please..." _

_"Let her go... let her go, Katerina," her mother said, hugging her. _

_"Please, mother," Katerina sobbed. _

End of flashback

"Are you ok Katherine?

Katherine flinched at a hand on her shoulder. "Huh?" Katherine looked at Sylvia, coming out of her daze.

"I said, are you ok? You look troubled?"

"I am fine Sylvia," Katherine sighed. "I was just thinking about something."

Sylvia smiled, "you can tell me what is hurting you."

"It was nothing," Katherine said, shaking her head.

"Ok, if that is what you wish."

"Where is Asgard?" Katherine asked.

"Asgard is one of the nine realms, it is another planet, another dimension."

Katherine frowned, she heard this all before. Somewhere, she cannot remember. She closed her eyes, straining to remember.

Katherine began pacing the room, her eyebrows were in a frown, Thinking really hard. Suddenly out of the blue, it clicked. she heard the name Asgard. But where? She gasped. It all made sense now. She heard about it from witches and read about it in books, when she was a human and a vampire. She is in Asgard, a realm, one of the nine realms. The king that she spoke to was king Odin, protector of the nine realms. How did she get to Asgard? Oh no, this means, the man in the opposite cell is prince Loki. Oh great. She is in deep trouble. He knows sorcery. Loki, he is a powerful magician and mischievous, also a liar. He is smart and elusive. He has a way with words and on top of that he is conniving and would not stop to betray you. Katherine frowned, these traits sounded a lot like her own. She had to be careful.

Katherine turned to look at Sylvia. Should she tell her that she knew, where she was? Who the man in the cell is? Katherine sighed, it would be best not to tell her, she shouldn't trust nobody, she learnt that all her life. Why should she go soft?

"Katherine I must leave now," Sylvia stood up.

"Yes, that's fine. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Katherine watched Sylvia leave, she rolled her eyes when she was gone. She hated being nice to people, especially to the "I'm so innocent as a dear." Pathetic. It was one of their traits, act all innocent and make men feel sorry for you. Who does that? Katherine knew who. Elena, her soft, fragile as a feather Doppelgänger. Every person who meets Elena will immediately feel sorry for her. Katherine laughed, and the "I lost my parents." Sob story is the icing on the cake. But behind those ridiculous fake doe eyes, is a backstabbing, two timing bitch, who **always** gets what she wants. Katherine scowled. She is not going to waste her day or life, thinking about Mystic Falls or the people living there. It wasn't worth her time.

Suddenly! The most weird thing happened to Katherine in a flash of a second, somehow she was not in her cell anymore, she had her eyes covered from the impact, and she knew she was not in her cell. Her heart was racing, her hands were clammy, she didn't know if she should remove her hand. Steadily, she removed her hands and opened her eyes to see, she was definitely not in her cell but in another. She recognised the luxuries furniture and out of curiosity she looked at the cell opposite and saw her cell. Katherine's eyes shot wide open, she saw herself in the cell on the bed sleeping. _"How can I be sleeping?" _Katherine thought. She was scared to turn around and see who was behind her, this felt so weird. Katherine flinched when she felt a hand touch her. she did not get scared easily, but now, in this moment she was scared and confused as hell. She looked up and that is when she saw him, prince Loki. Now face to face. Katherine took a deep breath and mentally shook herself. _"Get a grip Katherine, you are not going to be scared and petrified because of him, oh no. Nobody scared Katherine Pierce that easily, they would have to really dig deep physically and mentally," _Katherine told herself.

Katherine turned around and rolled her eyes, "oh, it is you."

The man chuckled darkly, "I am Loki, of Asgard."

Katherine raised her eyebrow, "really?"

"I do not find your mockery amusing," Loki began moving towards her.

"Let us not be hasty, I was just lightening the mood," Katherine began stepping away from him.

Loki's strides became longer and quicker. Silence!"

"I am not going to listen to you." Katherine said looking at him. "I was enjoying my time in my cell, you know." She began walking around, "the delicious food, amazing décor and wonderful neighbours."

Loki frowned, she already had this sarcastic attitude and he was beginning to hate it. "and the handmaids."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "I was just making conversation. Is it against Asgard's law to not converse with people?" Katherine said sarcastically.

Loki smiled, "well, handmaids are off-limits."

Katherine laughed, "why? Are they only yours?" Katherine did not know what he was up to and why she was in his cell?

"I am the prince, you imbecile!" Loki walking up to her. "No one is to answer me."

Katherine stood there for a moment, "what am I doing in your cell?" Katherine said with vigilant eyes.

"Are you trying to change the topic?" Loki asked.

"Now. Why would I being doing that? I am just curious to see where I am." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" Loki snarled at her, he grabbed her arms and pushed her into the wall, Katherine flinched at the contact. "I am prince Loki, of Asgard. You mewling quim." he looked at her, his eyes piercing hers deeply, "I could kill you here in an instance and nobody would know about it, you think you have the audacity to speak to me in that way? I suggest you think again."

Katherine tried to break out of his hold, but she couldn't, the bruise on her arm was burning and her arm felt numb. "Then please do. Yes, just kill me. You are right, nobody would ask for me. You have my permission," She yelled. Katherine was playing a dangerous game and she knew it, Katherine knew he was smart and a trickster, just like her. So she had to think carefully, on how to get out of this cell and only he could help.

Loki looked at her and smiled. "So, you want to die?" He let go of her. _"Wow, she is truly...desperate. Unless she is making me a fool, Oh__, what a clever girl. She is fooling me, the prince of mischief and master of lies. I would have to applaud her, for such...bravery. However, two could play at this game." _He turned his back towards her and smirked mischievously.

Loki turned around and stalked towards her slowly, encircling her. "You truly are...desperate. Or just plain senseless, to ask me...for such a proposal." Loki frowned. "Why do you want to end your life?"

Katherine smirked ignoring the pain in her arm, "you would love to know, wouldn't you? I am afraid I cannot show such information."

"Why is a young maiden, like you locked up?" He stopped encircling and stopped to look at her. "What foul treason did a maiden like you commit?" He laughed. "Did you steal? Or, did you commit murder?"

Katherine moved from her spot and began walking around the cell. Did he think she was stupid? She knew what game he was playing and Katherine was two steps ahead of him. "Why is a prince locked up in a cell? Did you commit murder? Or, did you do something that was far worse than that?"

Loki chuckled, "Touché. Now, what were you talking to Sylvia about?"

"That is none of your concern," Katherine moved around the cell and picked up a book from the desk, she began flicking through the pages. "How can one read books for the rest of his life, especially a prince," She said nonchalantly. Katherine looked up and smiled, "I am sure a prince has his rights, even if in a cell." She looked around at the furniture. "You do have the extravagant luxuries than any other in this dungeon. Now, how does a prince of Asgard, manage to get himself locked up in a cell?" She looked at him, waiting for an answer.

Loki smiled, "Oh, would you not like to know?" He looked at her with no readable expression. "Answer me. What were you speaking to Sylvia about?"

Katherine shrugged, "You know? Same old same old. The general chit-chat. Who is the best looking male in Asgard? Which noble woman had a squabble with another." Katherine looked up from reading the book and smirked. "You are jealous. Are you not?"

"Excuse me?"

Katherine turned around to look at her cell, "It all makes sense." She looked at him and pointed at the cell. "That is an illusion, I am really in here, by your magic. You are bored, and jealous that I have somebody to talk to. But you do not. So you brought me into your cell. Why not ask for a mistress or something?"

Loki smiled, "well, someone has reaserchd." He walked and sat on his chair by his desk. "Now, how do you know, who I really am?"

Katherine shrugged, "I heard about you...from people."

"What kind of people? Also, how do I not know who you are?" Loki asked.

"Guards."

Loki's eyes shot up. "What did they say?"

"They said you were locked up, for wanting to rule Midgard. You caused destruction, murdered people and injured most. " Katherine said. She wasn't lying, she heard the guards talking amongst themselves about him, and Katherine being herself had to eavesdrop.

Loki stood up from his chair, "you are lying."

"Am I?" Katherine laughed, "now, why would I lie about that? Am I that stupid?"

Loki glared at her. "You are hiding something."

She sighed and shook her head. "Let us say I am. What are you going to do?" Katherine crossed her arms, "are you going to execute me? Exile me?" Katherine moved to sit on a chair by the bed, "your threats do not work on me."

Loki laughed darkly, "well, what a warrior you are."

Katherine frowned, "I do not find that humorous."

"I was not trying to make you laugh." He smirked. "All joking aside. How does a Midgardian, like yourself, have such good vocabulary? I have never heard a Midgardian speak with such fluency."

"You think I am from Midgard? What if I am not?" Katherine was beginning to feel uneasy. What if he knew her past?

"I know you are, I heard one of the guards speaking."

Katherine frowned. How did the guard know she came from earth? Does the king know? She is supposed to be dead? What if she didn't die and somehow, she got transported to Asgard? Anything was possible, she became a vampire, she met witches and werewolves. When she was a human, she would never think of meeting any supernatural creatures, let alone be one herself. She could not tell him, that she was 538 years old. That would make him curious and he would ask her all kinds of questions, and she did want to answer them. She wanted to let her past go.

"Fine. I am from Midgard. I was born in Bulgaria but moved to England at a very young age. My father was a noblemen and my mother was a midwife. I **am **17 and I picked up the language at a very young age. My parents died when I was 12, so I moved from England and settled in a small town called Mystic Falls. I learnt to look after myself at a young age. So, to make myself adjust more I learnt the dialect to fit in more, but my morals and language vocabulary did not change, I still knew how to speak in a well-educated way. But, to survive I had to change." Katherine stood up from her chair and began to look at the other prisoners.

"Well, thank you for telling me that." Loki said.

"I do not need your pity," Katherine muttered.

Loki smirked, "I was not giving it."

Katherine turned and began to walk around the cell. She wanted to get away from here. "How old are you?" She said touching the books on the bookshelf.

Loki was following her every move, "I am over a thousand years of age."

Katherine was half shocked, she thought he was eight hundred years old. Katherine knew that Asgardians could live until five thousand years and maybe six if they were lucky. So it was not a shock to her, only a bit. "Wow," she turned around to face him.

Loki stood up and walked towards her, he was unaware why he did, but he let the feeling go. "Are you not shocked?"

Katherine laughed, "no, I am not shocked. In fact I had a feeling you were going to be quite old of age." She frowned when she looked at his face, "although, your face tells a different story. It is quite young, mature but young."

He smiled at her, "that is the perk of being an Aesir, you get to live for a long time, but your face looks young until you hit your late four thousands. It is like a normal ageing process but it is a lot slower."

"That seems understandable. Confusing, but understandable," Katherine said. She understood parts of it, it was similar to a vampire but with a vampire, the age you turn, is the age you will be forever. Imagine turning into a vampire when you are old. Katherine turned around and looked at the prisoners, they were talking among themselves, some were fighting, while others were just talking.

Loki moved to stand next to her, looking at the prisoners. "How did you get a cell of your own?"

"I just did. What can I say? I just got lucky," Katherine smirked.

Loki looked at her, not believing her.

She looked at him and sighed. "Fine," she said looking back at the other prisoners. "I was originally going to be in a cell, full of these disgusting creatures. I just asked the guards politely, for an empty cell and they gave it to me."

He looked at her, shocked. "Just like that?"

Katherine smiled, "Just like that." She moved and went to his desk, picking up the feathered quill. "They just listened to my request and located me to another cell." She glanced at him, "which had to be opposite yours."

He laughed, "what a delight it has been, meeting you"

"I wish I could say the same." Katherine went over to the golden barrier and tapped it, "Now, how do I get out of here?"

"You cannot. Nobody can."

She looked at him and frowned, "But you brought me here with your magic. So send me back."

Loki said nothing, instead he touched her cheek with is hands and held it there.

Katherine was caught off guard and frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Hold still." He told her.

"Tell me what you are doing?"

"How did you get that bruise?" Loki asked, looking into her eyes.

Katherine was taken back, what was wrong with him? One minute he is angry and the next he is sincere. She looked into his eyes and gulped. His eyes were beautiful and all she wanted to do was stare. She was beginning to feel faint, his eyes were so intense.

What was she doing? Had she gone mad? She grabbed his hand and took it off her cheek. "That is not your concern. It is just a little bruise. Nothing to worry about." She wanted to really get out of this cell, she did not trust him one bit. He could be using her. She had to save herself, before she fell too deep.

"I want to go back to my cell."

"I am afraid, I cannot do that."

Katherine looked at him in distrust. "Yes you can, you can send me back," she complained.

He just stood there in silence.

"So, im stuck in here. What if somebody goes into my cell and I do not respond? Then what?" She shook her head.

"I did you a favour." He said.

"A favour? I do not think being in a cell with you is a favour. It is more like a punishment." Katherine said.

"Is it that bad, that you are in a cell with me?" He asked looking at her.

"I was happy in my cell-"

"You looked miserable." He interrupted.

"I looked happy." She said. Katherine went to sit on the bed. "Fine I will stay."

Loki tilted his head to look at her, she was confusing him, and nobody confused him. He knew how somebody was feeling from their facial expressions and body language. But this woman. She was very complex and he wanted to know why.

Katherine looked at him and frowned, he was just staring at her. Looking at her with his deep, mesmerizing eyes. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable, but she didn't show it. No one had that effect on her. Why all of sudden, did he? He was intriguing and his eyes told a different story. A story full of hurt and despair. He hid it well. He hid it with anger, witty remarks, his tricks and sense of humour. He had a big wall, that isolated him from opening up. She was scared. It was like looking into a mirror. She did not know when he would manipulate her, if she pursued a form of trust or friendship. He was unpredictable.

"Hello, anybody home." Katherine shook of her thoughts and waved her hand to get Loki's attention.

"I am sorry, I was in a daze." He apologized.

"This is a first. Prince Loki, of Asgard, apologised." Katherine said mockingly.

"Well, what can I say? Your politeness rubs off on me."

* * *

An: I am so glad with the reviews, favourites and followings. Thank you so much! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, Thor or Marvel. All rights go to the owners.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

She was there sleeping in the bed. She ended up not leaving and fell asleep instantly. Loki was sitting on the chair by his desk. She looked peaceful and serene, her beauty was mesmerizing. Loki stood up and began pacing the room. He hated women, they were a nuisance. Whenever he had to attend gatherings and feasts, he would try to move and lurk in the shadows. When he was anywhere in the grand hall, women would always try to talk to him, but he used his magic to scare them off.

Loki POV

I stopped moving when I heard a noise, I looked at her, she was thrashing her legs in the white sheets, her body was rigid. She began to groan in pain. I did not know what to do. I was not going to comfort her. Although, she looked in pain and distress. All of sudden, she gasped and brought herself up. She looked confused at first, but she looked around the cell and stopped to look at me. I smiled, in an intimidating fashion. It was wrong, but I liked it. It was fun to see her scared and confused. However, she was quick to recollect herself.

"Good morrow, fair maiden," I walked up to her and sat on the bed.

She moved away a few spaces and said, "good morrow."

"Why are you in such a foul mood today?" I asked.

"A foul mood? I am not." She went off my bed and walked towards my desk, she picked a handful of grapes and ate them. "I feel...amazing."

I raised my eyebrow. "And, why is that?"

"Well, I woke up today, learning that I have nowhere to go. I thought, I am going to end up crazy anyway. So, why not feel happy about it," She looked at me and frowned. "You find this amusing." She grabbed the goblet and chucked it at me, I was quick to dodge it by moving with my illusions. I was now behind her.

She turned around and looked angry. "That is not fair."

"Oh...really? I was just trying to protect myself."

"A little bruise wouldn't hurt now, would it?" She pouted, mocking me.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much, for the amazing reviews. I just want to say that, I will not be posting for the next couple of weeks. I am going to Italy and I will be very busy, so I will not be able to write and update. I will keep you posted on the date I will be updating this story. I hope you guys can understand and I hope I do not have less followers because this, that would break my heart. So, I will be posting soon. Thank you. I made this chapter really short because my flight is early this morning. So I did it for you guys. Thank you again.

PetrovaReads :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Life as we know it had changed for Katherine, she was now starting a new life. It was the most peculiar of settings, she was neither in a castle with a charming prince or at home with a family. However, she was in a cold and murky cell, in a dungeon. She had company, but she was not fond of that company, because you see. He was a prince. A woman would be extremely elated to spend time with a prince, but not her, for the prince was a dark prince. The fallen prince of Asgard.

It had been a couple of weeks and Katherine was now stuck in his cell, keeping him company. He was annoying her with his intimidating stares and snarky comments. She had enough, she wanted to be alone, she had adapted to that nature and now, she is stuck with this lout.

"Are you going to just think all day, young maiden?"

A voice interrupted her thoughts, she looked up at him and frowned. For the past few days she would ignore him and go into a daze and shut everything out.

"I am perfectly intact, I do know what is going on."

Loki walked towards the barrier and looked out. "I will send you back today, you do not have to stay here."

"How intriguing? Prince Loki is bored of me," she stood up and walked towards him. "It does not matter, Prince Loki can find more _fascinating_ women to keep him company."

"I did not mean it like that," he looked at her and frowned. "Why must you always think negative of me?" He scowled, "It is because I am Loki. The fallen prince of Asgard."

Katherine rolled her eyes, she hated feeling sympathy for people, it could be a trap. She felt this feeling, this warm feeling that she had to console him. She looked at him and frowned, he looked angry, almost sad. Katherine was well aware of what she did next. She touched his arm to make him look at her, his eyes were in despair and full of sorrow. Katherine gulped, she was feeling something that she never felt towards anyone. She was always reserved in the middle of people. When she was to speak, she would keep herself guarded as well as her feelings. But now, in this moment. What was she feeling? Was it love?

Katherine scoffed inwardly. _Love is for children. It is an emotion that makes you weak and vulnerable._

Katherine shook her head mentally and just went with her instinct, she brought her hand up to touch his cheek. She felt his cheek and gasped. It was cold. She knew why. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Loki looked at her, she was never to apologize. Why suddenly? He shook the feeling and let it go. He stood there, silent. He was never the person to show benevolence, he would always be cold-blooded.

She stared at him with such intensity, that it would be impossible to break. She just stood there, looking at him. His face was in a menacing glare, looking deep into the barrier, thinking about past memories, those hurtful flashbacks that come into your mind, like a kaleidoscope.  
She understood him, she knew his past was chaotic, just like hers. She knew parts of his past, from people and Sylvia. But there was still a giant black hole, a missing piece of the puzzle. She still did not understand him. It was a haze.

She knew how to read people's feelings and expressions, she knew how they felt and why they felt it. But with him, it was blurry. She could not see past him, she could not help him. For she was broken and hurt, just as much as him. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. Katherine was not a bad person, her life made her that way. Once upon a time, she was a happy girl with a loving family, she was carefree and innocent, warm and kindhearted. However, life moved on, she experienced life, the ups and the downs. In the midst of everything, she became bitter and emotionless. Nobody could save her. She could not save herself. How could she save him.

"I think it is time for you to go," he said.

"If I do not want to," Katherine spoke softly. She turned around to sit on the bed, but in an instance she felt herself against a wall, with a hand around her throat.

"Do not tempt me. You will listen to me. You will go," he snarled at her, staring at her with cold eyes.

Katherine looked up at his eyes and gulped, they were frightening. She never saw him like this, she knew he was aggressive. But, since she has been in the cell with him, he has never shown any anger. OK, maybe at first. However, after that he was calm, annoying and sarcastic. Why be angry now? Katherine was not scared, she was terrified. Who knew what he could do with his magic? Katherine was not a vampire and she was not a sorcerer, so she could not do spells. She was unskilled. All she could do, was run. That would get her nowhere.

She took a deep breath. _I am Katherine Pierce, a survivor. _"Fine, I will go."

He smirked, "Good. Now we are learning." He stroked her cheek softly, "young maiden."

Katherine closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath. "When do I go."

"Not yet," he smirked. "I want to ask you a few questions."

"Ask away." Katherine told him.

Loki moved away from her and sat on his desk. "Sylvia was speaking with you for a good while. She never used to speak as much. But with you...she spoke like she was your companion. Why was she talking to you?"

Katherine shrugged, "she likes my company. Is anything wrong with that? I have told you before, I have nothing to hide."

"You are lying, I can tell," Loki told.

"I know you are tricking me. Do you think I am a fool? I know when someone is trying to manipulate me," Katherine told him.

"What a clever girl you are. So you know I trick people, everybody does."

Katherine slowly moved away from the wall. "Not everybody, just your mother and brother."

"Your conclusion is?" He stood up from the desk.

"I have nothing." Katherine lied. She knew what he was really like, she was like him too. Katherine was scared to tell him, because she did now know how he would react.

"It is time for you to leave," Loki walked towards her, he moved his hand to form a green orb, but he was stopped by a voice.

"Before I leave I have to ask you something," Katherine looked at him for the last time, his eyes were emotionless but his green eyes were sparkling and she found them beautiful.

Loki nodded his head for her to carry on.

"Why did you bring me into your cell? I am sure you could have any other company if you asked. Why me?" She waited for him to respond. However she did not get her answer, instead she was sent back to her cell.

* * *

A/N: Hey! I am back, I want to thank for the amazing feedback I never knew I would get so much follows, faves and reviews. So thank you so much it means a lot. I am glad everyone is enjoying the story, so Katherine out of the cell and back into her own, I want to make the story more interesting, by adding more characters, so you will see more characters and more settings. This story will not be always in the cell, this is just the starting, settings will change soon, so bear with me, the plot line will pick up. In this chapter I have made Katherine more vulnerable, because I want to show both characters from a lot of views, such as being humorous, witty, jovial, sarcastic but also being evil, manipulative, tricksters, liars etc and, compassionate, loving and warm. I want to show all of their emotions. Not just one.

Please let me know if the story is dragging and you want it to be picked up. This is my first fic, so please excuse the grammar. I accept constructive criticism.

Also, this fic is set around Thor: The Dark World, but Frigga does not die, in the movies she did but not in this fic. If there is a character death in this fic, I would let you know.

Chapter 6 will be up hopefully tomorrow.

Happy reading!

PetrovaReads


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything. Just the story.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Loki began pacing, he had to get out of here. He needed to rule. No, he **wanted** to rule. Now that she had left, Loki could continue his plans. She never told him what Sylvia told her. The handmaid could have told her anything, they were speaking so quietly, it was hard for him to hear. Well, the handmaid never knew anything really.

He had to get out of here, he would not rot away in here. He deserved to be king. He should be king.

He would be king, he just had to wait for the right moment.

* * *

Katherine POV

Here I was back in my cell, my sanctuary. I am glad that I didn't have to see that arrogant prince again. He could rot away in his own cell, while I rot away in mine. I sighed, he was the only one who could help me, all I wanted to do was get out. I had to get out.

Katherine heard a sound, she looked and saw a guard.

"King Odin would like to see you."

I nodded and followed him out.

* * *

Why did King Odin ask for me? Was I going to be executed?

The guard led me to the same golden door and inside was the red carpet that went across the grand room and down the steps, was a throne fit for a king, with guards on each side.

The guard led me to the king and we stopped at bottom of the steps, leading to the throne.

"Lady Katherine, we have found out about your past and who you really are." The king looked at me. "Do you wish for me to tell you, what we have collected?"

I nodded.

"Your real name is Katerina Petrova, you were 17 years of age when you became pregnant with a child, out-of-wedlock. Your mother was a midwife and your father was a common working man. Your father disapproved of the child and once it was born, he gave it to a family and exiled you. Your mother however loved you and could not have a say in the matter. From time you stayed with a family that took you in. In 1492 you left that family and moved to England, there you met two brothers, noblmen. But later you found out, they were vampires, who wanted to use you in a ritual. You fled and turned into a vampire. But when that man found out you had gone against his wishes, he killed your family in cold blood." He looked at me.

I gulped. Taking a deep breath.

"Your life as a vampire meant survival and protecting yourself, you knew how to trick, lie and manipulate people, to help yourself live. But you also wanted power and control. However, as time went on, you made enemies, which is the reason you are here. You turned human, by your doppelgänger. You learned that you were ageing, so you had to find a way to live, for your daughter. Who you now found. You found out, your father was a traveller witch, he could wield magic and that got passed down to you." He told me, my whole life story. He knew.

I waited for him to carry on.

"You found out how to go into another persons body, so you chose your doppelgänger. You said the spell and got into her body. You played the part right for some time but, they found out eventually. Your daughter also died. Eventually, they wanted to kill you to get your Doppelgänger back, so when you died, you were meant to go on to another side, but instead you got pushed by wind and ended up in Asgard. This is because of the convergence, when all nine realms align and anything can pass through. You came here without knowing. The convergence is like a portal to different realms, you came through a portal and it led to Asgard." He stopped speaking and looked at me.

Everyone was silent in the room, the king, guards, a tall man in a golden armour and sword and a woman with amber-golden hair.

I spoke, breaking the silence. "Am I alive?"

"Yes you are," King Odin replied.

"How is that possible?" I asked, astonished.

"When you were asleep in your cell, I healed you," the woman with the amber hair said.

I looked at her in shocked. I cannot believe it, I am alive.

"Yes my dear. You would have died in the next couple hours, I came to visit my son and I saw you, I could sense you were dying, so I healed you." she spoke softly.

"young maiden, this is my wife. Queen Frigga." King Odin announced.

I curtsied. "My Queen."

"My dear, there is no need," she gestured for me to stop.

"Maiden, we have discussed what your future will be. We are letting you go. But, you are only allowed to live in Asgard. You can stay in the castle and live here, until you have found a career of your choice."

I looked at the king with awe. This was shocking, I thought I would never leave that cell. This was amazing.

"My King, why did you see me as redeemable, after all the bad things, I have done in my past?"

"It was not me, but it was Frigga. She saw you had a chance and told me to spare you."

I turned to looked at the Queen. "Thank you, my Queen," I curtsied again.

"It is fine dear. I will meet you at dawn. Get a goodnight sleep." She smiled and walked away.

I looked at the King, waiting for him to speak.

"I suggest you behave and not go against my wishes. If anything does happen, that will harm Asgard, I will not think twice about sending you back to the dungeon."

I nodded. I was human, I did not know how to wield a sword or use magic. What damage would I cause? That did not mean, I would go soft. I would still have fun and think about my survival. Even if I had to kill someone. I had to look after myself. "I understand, my King."

"Good. Now, Eira here will show you your chambers. She will help you with anything you need." King Odin stood up and left, with guards trailing behind.

* * *

I followed the handmaid to my chambers, inside the room was a queen sized bed, cream chest drawers, a vanity draw, a desk with books and a wardrobe to put clothes into.

"Wow. This is extravagant." I looked bewildered. Completely shocked at the room. It was more grand than the rooms in the boarding house or the Mikaelsons rooms in the mansion. If this was how big my chamber was, how would the kings and queens chamber look like.

"Your room is all ready, madam," Eira said.

"Thank you," I turned to look at her. "Where are my clothes?"

"They are located in the wardrobe, madam," she pointed to the wooden wardrobe. "If you need any more clothes, jewellery. Let me know, I will arrange it."

"Thank you again," I said as I watched her leave. I was glad she was less talkative.

I walked to the wardrobe to see my collection, I opened it and saw dresses. A lot of dresses. No jeans or tops. Well, I was in a castle and dresses is what women must wear in Asgard. Well, at least I know how to walk in a dress.

After I looked around and familiarised myself with the room, I put on a loose night-dress. It was long and the colour was navy blue. It had lace around the border of the dress, the hem, the neck and the sleeves of the dress. It was pretty.

I went into the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Loki POV

Something very bad happened today, I was going through my plan and ways to escape, when in the midst of thinking I saw her cell, empty. She was not in that cell, it was empty. How did she leave? Was she freed? This was an insult to me, a common girl was free and I was still here rotting away in the cell. I saw a guard take her away, she must come back. Who is she to be freed?

* * *

Narrators POV

Katherine stood there in front of the full length mirror, she was wearing a deep plum dress, with lace surrounding the hem, neck and sleeves of the dress. It was beautiful. Her hair was in loose curls, which made her muddy brown eyes stand out more.

How did this happen? One minute she was in the cell and now she is in a big room with luxurious furniture. She was perplexed about how this had happen. Was luck on her side? Or was it just something that happened? She sighed and walked out of her chambers. She walked through the marvelous hallway, the walls were engraved with patterns, they were breathtaking.

Frigga had asked her to meet her in the royal gardens. She wanted to give her a tour of the castle.

She went to the royal garden; the garden was full of trees, flowers, a giant fountain, a maze, stones which led you to a gazebo. It was magnificent and mesmerizing. It bought peace to her heart. Katherine looked ahead and saw Frigga sitting on a bench, looking at the flowers.

"My dear, how are you?" Frigga asked as she saw Katherine approaching her.

"I am fine. My Queen," she said sitting beside Frigga.

"That is very good," she told her. "Now, shall we go on that tour?"

Katherine nodded.

They began walking through the garden, looking at the scenery, discussing likes and dislikes.

"I do love the outside, it gives me time to think," Katherine spoke. "When I was younger, I used to go into the forest, climb the highest tree and watch the stars come out. It was beautiful."

"What made you stop, dear?" Frigga asked.

Katherine looked at her, hesitantly speaking. "Umm, I turned into a vampire and I was always trying to protect myself...that I just stopped believing humanity." She looked at the ground.

Dear, look at me," Frigga touched her arm softly and made her look at her.

"I am fine, I just needed a moment. Do not worry, my Queen," Katherine touched Frigga's hand reassuringly.

"Please let me know, if you want to leave."

Katherine nodded. "I will let you know."

They began walking for a while, until they came across a group of men and women training on a field. They looked engaged in their little battles against each other. They looked fearless and brave.

"Mother! To what do I owe this pleasure?" A deep voice said.

Katherine looked up and saw a tall muscular man running up to them. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, he was well built and very muscular. His voice was very deep and rugged.

"Thor, how are you my son?" Frigga hugged him.

"I am fine Mother," Thor replied. His eyes spotted Katherine and he smiled. "Who is this lovely maiden?"

"Lady Katherine," Katherine curtsied and smiled. This brought back memories from 1864, when she was in the court of the Salvatore's. But, she knew not to make the same mistake again. She would be completely platonic. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Thor."

"No, but the pleasure is all mine, Lady Katherine," he took her hand and kissed it gently. Katherine blushed. She knew he was a flirt.

"I decided to show Katherine around the castle." Frigga told him.

"Well, that should take you all day. I do not want to take your time," Thor said.

"No no, it is fine Prince Thor," Katherine spoke.

"So, where are you from, Lady Katherine?" Thor asked.

"I am from-"

"She is my apprentice," Frigga answered, interrupting Katherine. "She is to stay in the castle, until her studies are completed."

Thor smiled at her, "well then Lady Katherine, you are lucky to have Mother as your tutor." He looked at his mother, "I shall take my leave now."

"Are you not going to introduce, Lady Sif and the warriors three?" Frigga asked her son.

"If that is what Lady Katherine wishes." he said.

"I do not mind," Katherine replied.

"Very well." Thor walked towards the training field and inaudibly spoke to a woman and three men.

After a couple of minutes, the group came towards them.

"Lady Katherine, this is Lady Sif, the most fiercest warrior in the nine realms," Thor gestured to the woman. She had straight black hair, hazel eyes and she wore a silver and red armour.

"It is a pleasure meeting you Lady Sif," Katherine smiled.

"Likewise, Lady Katherine," Sif smiled back.

"This is Fandral, of the warriors three."

Katherine looked at him and curtsied. "It is nice meeting you, Lord Fandral."

Fandral took her hand and kissed it gently, "the pleasure is all mine, fair maiden."

Katherine rolled her eyes at him. Fandral was known as a Casanova, he was a ladies man. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and was your height of an average man. He was neither tall or short.

"Lady Katherine this is, Hogun."

She looked at the man and curtsied, "it is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Hogun."

He smiled, "welcome to Asgard. Lady Katherine." He had black hair and black eyes. He was the same height as Fandral, just less muscular.

"And finally, this is Volstagg." Thor said.

"It is nice to meet you, Lord Volstagg," she curtsied for the last time. Volstagg was very tall, he was muscular like all the others, but he had red hair instead of blonde.

"Welcome to Asgard," he nodded at her and smiled.

Katherine was getting bored with this meeting and greeting, she was so glad it was over.

"Katherine will see later, we have a lot to do." Frigga spoke.

"Yes, that would be best," Thor said leading the group and himself away.

Frigga sighed, "you must be exhausted from that, do not worry, you do not have to meet others now," she smiled.

Katherine laughed, "yes it was quite tiring, but I am fine."

"Very well, let us go ahead with the tour."

* * *

A/N: Hey readers! I want to thank you for reading and not giving up on the story, it means a lot.

Happy Reading!

PetrovaReads :))


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything. Just the story.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

**Katherine POV**

A few weeks later

Today was a big day for all Asgardians. Every year the King and Queen of Asgard held a feast for fellow Asgardians; it was a celebration of the realm. To show how strong they are together and how far they have come from struggle. It was to show unity and courage.

This year was the annual feast, where all the Asgardians come to the palace to eat and have a merry time. All kinds of foods were going to be served; all kinds of savouries and sweets.

It is my first time to experience such exquisite luncheons and feasts. Queen Frigga had picked out a dress for me, I thought to myself, I didn't have to go but, who doesn't like a good party?

I looked upon the mirror I was standing in front of, the dress was beautiful, it was an enticing emerald, made out of chiffon and silk. The dress was long up to my feet and it had a lovely flow. The arms of the dress were long and tight. Overall the dress was magnificent, elegant and very beautiful. I looked at myself and smiled; for the first time in forever, I looked happy and my face was glowing. My hair was in casual curls, the necklace I had on was in a circular shape. I looked simple but a good simple. Dare I say it, I even look like a princess.

* * *

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, birds were chirping and everyone was happy. I looked at everyone and just smiled, I have had enough with being miserable because, why be unhappy? I am not in the dungeon anymore, **I do not**, I repeat do not have to see _him_, so all is right in the world. This is my new life.

"Lady Katherine?" Fandral said.

I turned around and saw him, he was standing there with a girl on his arm. She had red hair and she was wearing a really tight corset. Was that even a dress? I curtsied, "Fandral, how are you?" The curtesies were really tiring, every time I saw a Royal, I had to always curtsey.

"I am well," He smiled. "Oh, I would like you to meet Cassandra." Fandral gestured to the girl on his arm.

"Hello," I said to her.

She shrugged her head and looked at me. Likewise."

I rolled my eyes."I think it is best if I leave." I had to get away from them, I hate conversing with women like that. They were too stuck up. I saw an empty table and made my way to sit down, I was tired and bored.

* * *

"Can you believe him?"

I looked up and saw Sif sitting next to me. When I had first seen her, she was discreet and quiet. But now she has become a good friend and I trust her. "Who?"

She looked at me and huffed. "Thor. Can you believe I actually asked him to dance with me?"

I laughed, "no I cannot."

She pushed me playfully, "let me finish. I asked him to dance with me and he declined. But now, he is dancing with that _whore_."

I gasped mockingly, "Sif, did you just say a dreadful word." I shook my head, "that is not very ladylike, _Lady Sif_."

She rolled her eyes at me, "oh hush. Who would tell of me?"

"I would." I said.

"Then our friendship would be broken."

I rolled my eyes, "I was teasing." I smiled at her, "I would never tell of you."

"I know you would not." Sif looked at me raising her eyebrows, "so, who has asked you for a dance, lovely maiden?"

"Nobody has."

"Katherine, you have to loosen up. Have a merry time, just for tonight."

I sighed, "all the men here are either too vigorous or too demanding."

"Hmm, interesting."

I looked at her, seriously this time. "Sif, do not arrange for me to be courted. I do not want it."

She sighed. "Fine, I will not."

"Thank you." I smiled at her, "however, I think you need to be courted by Thor and I will help you."

"No. I do not think it would be wise." She looked down at her fingers.

"And why not? You deserve to, more than those other women."

"You do not understand," she sighed and looked at me. "He already has a valentine."

"Who? That women who is dancing with him?"

"No, she is from Midgard. Her name is Jane."

"From Midagrd?" I furrowed my brow.

"Yes, she is courting him," she said in a sad voice.

Even though Sif told me very little about her, from what I have gathered she is not in Asgard. Oh great, when did I care about people's love life. I was supposed to keep a low profile and just go with the flow. Not make new friends and help them. The word 'help' was not in my dictionary. However, the word 'manipulate' was. I was never one to make friends, my track record would say otherwise.

"Why wallow in sadness?" I stood up and looked at the people dancing, they were moving so gracefully. "When you can have many other men to court?"

Sif stood up. "That is absurd. I only love Thor," She stated.

"Oh please. Would you stop being delusional?" I grabbed her hand and took her, so she could see Thor from a distance. "He does not love you, he loves another," I grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look at me. "You are Lady Sif. So, wake up from this foolish dream."

"I cannot. It hurts to be near him. But I love him and I will never stop loving him," Sif looked at me and walked away.

Great, when you try to help someone. They have to get emotional. Why do I even bother?

Before I could even think, I heard someone move behind me. I was inside the grand hall with many people, so if someone did try to attack, there would be witnesses.

I turned around.

"Hello again." he said.

I was shocked to see him.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just the story.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Hello."

Katherine looked at him in absolute shock. She was dumbfounded about how he was here, in front of her. He looked at her, his eyes were staring deeply into hers. Katherine gulped.

"Why are we so speechless? Is my sudden arrival astounding?" Loki moved closer towards her.

"I am just shocked. How did you get out?" Katherine asked. Her voice was different, almost nervous.

He smiled mischievously. "Mother did. Yes, it is very odd. She said I could attend the feast."

Katherine turned away from him and moved to the buffet that was situated next to her. She picked a plate and began filling it with food such as; meat rolls, cheese, grapes, bread and jam. "Well that is fortunate for you." She stated. Katherine looked around at the tables, she could have sat on the table and be served but she chose the buffet option. Since it was an enormous feast you could either choose to be served by servants on a table or you could serve yourself from the buffet. However, the hierarchy states that only the royals and upper class folk could be served while the others had to choose the buffet option Katherine picked out a grape and began to eat it.

"I must know one thing. How did you escape?"

Katherine sighed. He was close to her. Beside her. "I did not escape. I was given a second chance."

"By who?" He demanded.

"Take a lucky guess," she smirked.

"I am not in the mood for mind games," Loki said, raising his voice.

"Fine by me." She began to walk away from him but was stopped by a warm soft hand. She looked at him, her wrist was stuck in place by his hand; holding her steady. Katherine ignored the warmth of his hand and just looked at him.

"You do not walk away from me."

"Oh, but I just did," she said.

"I am a prince! How dare you speak to me in that way?" Loki yelled. He tightened his grip on her wrist.

"**You** are a prisoner," she stated. "You are no prince."

Loki dragged her closer towards him so they were inches apart. "Oh lovely maiden. I **am** a prince."

Katherine looked at him, she could feel his icy breath on her face, she tried really hard to ignore the fact that they were really close. Katherine could smell his scent; he smelled of musk and cinnamon. She sighed. "Fine, you are a prince," she said. "Happy?" She grabbed his hand and yanked it away from her wrist. "Now if you excuse me, I am going."

Loki looked at her, she was leaving. He thought about what to do. Should he stop her? "Wait!"

Katherine turned around and frowned at him. _Why did he stop me? He was so complex. _"What is it, dear prince?"

He moved closer towards her. "What is your name?"

Katherine blinked. "My name? My name is...Katherine."

"Lady Katherine," Loki said.

_Well, my name is really Katerina. _

"Well, I finally know your name."

"Good for you. Now I have to g-"

"Have one dance with me," he interrupted.

"I thought you hate me?"

"Hate is such a strong word. I just dislike you," he told her.

"Well, how charming."

"I try my best," he smiled mischievously. He took her hand and gestured to the middle of the grand hall. "Just one dance."

"Fine, just one dance."

They both walked to the middle of the hall to dance; a lot of people were dancing slowly. Loki draped his hand across her lower back and took her hand in his, she rested her other hand on his shoulder. They moved gracefully through the air, not a sound was made.

"You really are sly. You don't think I know what you are doing?" Katherine said.

He frowned. "I'm sorry, I think I misunderstood. What are you saying?"

She looked straight into his eyes, her stare was threatening. "I am not that type of girl, who you can manipulate and throw around," she said.

"You think I am manipulating you? Lady Katherine, I am not manipulating you," he said innocently.

"You think you can fool me? People might fall for that silver tongue, but not me. I know you are lying." Katherine knew he was lying, she knew he was. She manipulated people. So she knew exactly when someone is trying to fool her.

"I think your mistaken."

She raised her eyebrow. "Mistaken? No, I know your tricks; the way you lie and deceive people."

"Oh and you do not. I know what type of women you are," Loki sneered at her.

Katherine flinched, she was sure he noticed that.

"Well well, you have nothing to say," he said mockingly.

She was caught off guard, not many people could recognise her tricks, but he did. "I was just shocked at how much of a fool you are."

"Do not speak to me like that," he said venomously.

Katherine laughed. "What are you going to do, kill me?"

Loki looked at her, his stare was stern. "Do not tempt me, dear Katherine," he brought her closer, so they were touching. "For I love a good chase."

Katherine took a deep breath. She was scared. Scared of what she is feeling, this feeling of longing and nervousness was brimming to her core. She wanted it to stop. "I am not the one for you to chase."

Loki looked at her, deeply this time. Something about her was peculiar, her deeps brown eyes never had that emotionless look that she always had, but now they had a look of longing and comfort. "You wished to be loved."

Katherine moved away from him. "What?"

"You want to be loved by someone," he stated.

"You are delusional. I..I do not want to be loved," she frowned.

"You are lying," he stated.

She looked at him. "Oh. Because you are Loki. The lie-smith, you can tell when someone is lying. "

"Yes, actually I do," he said smugly.

"You are a conceited fool," she said heatedly.

"And you are a manipulative liar," he replied back.

Katherine began to laugh, it was a laugh to hide how hurt she was inside. Deep inside it hurt her to hear those words; those harsh truthful words that made her wake up from this dream. This dream of finding love, wearing this dress, making new friends. It was all a façade. She never did this, this was never her. She was the type of women to lie, manipulate and trick people; not this friendly, caring person. "Oh honey, you just found out now, I have always been like that."

He was taken back by her words, his expression filled with shock. "What?"

"I always was the conniving, manipulative little girl. I am not those girls who believe in love or comfort. So yes, I am a liar," She said. "But you. You are the same. The same as me."

He looked at her in disgust. "I am nothing like you."

She smiled. "Believe what you want. For you know it is true," She gasped. "Maybe you are worse."

Loki grabbed her arm tightly. "How dare you associate yourself with me? You are just an ant. I can crush you very painfully," He said in a menacing tone.

"Your threats do not work. Like I said before, kill me. I have no objections. For you are right; I am just an ant," she took his hand and placed it around her throat. "Just kill me, end my misery."

"No...Killing you... will be too easy, I want to make you suffer," he whispered. Loki removed his hand from her throat and arm. He looked at her one more time and walked away.

Katherine looked at where he just stood. She just stared at the ground, her eyes burning holes on the floor. She was stunned. How could this happen? She was just playing around with Loki, she was being her usual self. Sarcastic and witty. But he was serious, he was not laughing with her. Katherine was scared, for the first time she was scared. Loki was unpredictable. He was a powerful sorcerer. Who knew what he could do?

* * *

An: I am so glad, you like this story. It means a lot. Please review, follow and fave.

PetrovaReads


End file.
